digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Zapmon
An exiled Royal Knight by being the first of turning his back to the other Royal Knights by starting his quest in eradicating all of humanity and taking the Earth for digimons. In his quest he meet up with a stranger who claims to no longer have any tides of being a human and like, Zeurongmon (Zapmons mega level), he wishes to save the planet from the clutches of mankind. Together, they formed an alliance and became partners. The stranger introduced himself by Max and told Zeurongmon his story why he hated humanity . As a child, in a hidden valley, was where Max grew up in his father collected many people across the globe to help him realize his dream, a land filled with joy then it is with dread, where everyone helped one another then fight, money that doesn't exist, medicines that scientist worked so hard to accomplished they complete in a matter of days, and their creations were superior then humanities in every way. However, what mankind didn't know, they rob it and take for themselves and killed all of Max's people. Max's father predicted this would happen and built a safe room for Max and his fathers final words before the incident happen was "Save this planet from them Max, before they destroy our only home" and with that Max's father sealed the door with timer on the lock predicting how long it would take until it was over but Max had enough food and water for a month. Once a month had passed, Max was devastated to see everything his people worked so hard on gone and not a trace of something to show no evidence of their existance. What mankind couldn't take was destroyed. Max was young but his IQ was mighty impressive and in short years he rebuilt all the remains to highly advanced war machines and was a teenage leader of powerful machines warriors. Zeurongmon was in shock to hear this story and could see tears forming from Max's eyes. Zeurongmon reached for Max and pulled him to warm hug while saying "I won't let them hurt you or this planet anymore. Let us take this planet back......for your father." These words put Max's heart to much relief and returned the embrace. From above them a glowing light shaped like an orb appeared and floated down towards the two, who have seprated once they have seen this unkown light coming to them. Once the light had faded it appeared to be a small device with a square screen with yellow buttons and pads and was dark purple. Zeurongmon told Max that other humans before him gained this device and its apperance kept changing generations after generations and was used to help their digital partners grow stronger. Zeurongmon entire body began to glow and shrunk to his rookie form, Zapmon. Destiny has heard their pleas and answered them and began their holy crusade. And as for Zapmon, he has earn the title as Holy Knight. Category:Fan Digimon